


Kuroshitsuji Kink Fills

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Chikan, Ciel is of age in all of these, F/M, Groping, Heavy Petting, Kink Meme, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Scratching, Spanking, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of very short Kuroshitsuji prompt fills I'm doing on my <a href="http://sugarandmarshmallow.tumblr.com">NSFW blog!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebaciel + Orgasm Denial 
> 
> (Ciel is of age in this)

It gives Ciel no small amount of satisfaction to see proof of how much Sebastian wants him. He becomes so wildly aroused watching an immortal creature of sin prostrated in front of him, driven out of its senses for want of something that only Ciel Phantomhive can give him. 

"Again," he says—no, he orders. He’s completely naked, relaxed with post-orgasm, lounging on the edge of the bed. 

"Master," says Sebastian through gritted teeth. He’s hunched over, his head on level with Ciel’s knees, his claws embedded in the rug. Until very recently, he was nestled in his master’s tight, warm body, only to be rudely kicked out as soon as Ciel was satisfied. 

"You know what I told you to do," Ciel says, an evil smile on his doll-like face. "And believe me, I’m not letting you ding this. If you want to come, you’re going to beg me to come. It’s as simple as that." 

Sebastian groans loudly and longly, but the groan turns into a bout of hoarse laughter. “My little tyrant. You hold a candle to the devil, did you know that?” 

"You may have said something along those lines before," Ciel demurs. Then his expression changes to one of all business. "Now,  _beg_ , Sebastian. I’m not going to give you another chance.” 

Sebastian sighs before leaning forward, putting his hands lightly on Ciel’s feet. “Oh, young master. Please, oh please. Be kind to your humble, helpless servant. Allow me to come, grant me that privilege, please, my lord.” 

Ciel makes a show of thinking it over for a moment. Then he leans forward, fisting his hands in Sebastian’s hair and kissing his demon hard on the mouth. “You can come,” he whispers, “But you can come humping the bed like the dog you are.” 

And the snarls and growls Sebastian makes as he comes, the grimace on his face, the lengthening of his fangs and the inhuman redness of his eyes, all of this arouses so much that Ciel almost feels as if he could come again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victorian Slang:
> 
> ding- to throw something away, to pass on  
> hold a candle to the devil- another way of saying that someone is evil


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian/Claude + Biting/Scratching

“Sebastian, this is a disgrace,” Claude hisses.

The two of them are hard at work in the ballroom of Trancy manor. Their masters are busy playing a hormone-riddled dramatic game of chess in the study, and Sebastian and Claude knew that they would have a good amount of time before one of the boys knocked over the chessboard, even more time if it ended with them clumsily copulating. 

So their two butlers decided to pass the time as only demons would: having furious sex, sex that was much more of a battle than it was an act of love. It often turned into more of a show of dominance than anything else; Sebastian loved every opportunity he had to slam Claude to the ground, mark him up and show him that Sebastian Michaelis was not only a better butler. And Claude, poor, wretched, masochistic Claude, loved when Sebastian did it, although he’d never admit it out loud. 

This round was a bit more intense than most, and the ballroom was nearly destroyed. Their time to fix things up before their masters return is dwindling, and the two demons, still shirtless, are scrambling to make the ballroom immaculate. 

Claude, however, is slacking off; typical of him. He’s investigating the scratches and bitemarks on his chest, his hips, his arms, his back. “You’re a savage,” he says. “Demons aren’t mindless rabid animals.” 

"Oh! My apologies," Sebastian says insincerely as he fixes a table. "I was under the impression that you were very keen for me to make those marks on you. Considering that as I made them, you clung to me like a child and moaned for me like a whore." 

Claude can do nothing in response but snarl and look away. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebaciel + Chikan/Groping

“Don’t you  _dare_ ,” Ciel whispers angrily, putting his hand over Sebastian’s with a warning glare. 

“Babe,” says Sebastian, gently stroking Ciel’s thigh. “it’s fine.” 

“It’s literally not fine!” says Ciel. “What part of this is ‘fine’ to you, Sebastian? We’re in  _class.”_

“We’re in a lecture hall,” Sebastian says. “There are over 40 other people here, and we’re in the back row. Professor Abberline talks loudly, and he isn’t paying attention. It’s  _fine.”  
_

“You’re such a pervert…  _nnn_ ,” Ciel moans quietly as Sebastian’s hand reaches his groin and squeezes it. 

“I can’t help it if you’re so goddamn sexy,” Sebastian says. “You’re gonna make me fail this class, you know that?” 

“And  _you’re_ going to drag me down with you!” says Ciel, squirming as he feels himself harden. 

Sebastian only chuckles softly, his breath hitting Ciel’s ear as he continues to grope. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth/Sebastian + BDSM

“Lady Elizabeth, please,” Sebastian says, wincing ever-so-slightly as the rope around his left wrist tightens. 

“Oh, hush!” scolds Lizzie, only letting go of the rope when it’s tightened to her satisfaction. 

“Master told me that you had planned to visit Lau today in order to find out where the latest drug is being smuggled into England,” Sebastian says. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes. “He’s  _your_ master, not mine. He’s merely my husband; I don’t have to listen to a thing he says. Anyway, I’m sure he won’t be vexed; I’m planning on taking a few pictures to show him when he comes back from his business meeting.” She leans back and admires her handiwork with a devilish grin on her doll-like face. 

Sebastian is clad only in his black trousers, and his naked arms have been spread, tied to the bedposts without any slack. If he were human, it would be quite painful.

He sighs. “Be that as it may, I really must start preparing supper for-”

“Can you stop whining?” Lizzie says. Now she’s pulling up her chemise so she can straddle Sebastian’s torso, giggling at the feeling of his smooth skin against her inner thighs. “And stop pretending you’re not enjoying this. My knots may be good, but they’re certainly not strong enough to restrain a demon. You’re obviously letting me do this.” 

Sebastian holds her gaze solemnly for a moment, before allowing a sly smile. “You know me so well, my lady.” 

“I know,” Lizzie says smugly. Then she slaps him full across the face. “Now shut up and bark for me; dogs don’t talk.” 

He snarls loudly and elongates his fangs, putting on a show the way he knows she likes. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebaciel + Against a mirror

“Open your eyes, my lord.” 

Ciel gasps, shaking his head. “Se… Sebas-” 

“Open your eyes.” This time, the words are murmured into his ear, in a voice that sounds like how melted chocolate tastes. 

“Nnnn…” he manages. “No, I can’t!”

“You agreed to this, did you not?” 

Hands stroke his body, tweaking his nipples, scratching his ribs, smoothing his sides, and finally grabbing onto his hips and roughly pulling them back into the long, thick cock that’s snugly inside him. 

He cries out, hands clawing at the smooth glass he’s pressed against, nipples peaking as they rub against the cold surface. HIs hips are being pulled too far away from the surface to rub his aching arousal. “Please…” he whines. “It’s embarrassing, Sebastian; I can’t… please, can you just-” 

“My lord, you know how much I love to hear you beg,” says Sebastian, kissing behind his ear and making him shudder. “But you also know that I am not going to allow you release until you  _open your eyes.”_

 _“_ Damn you!” swears Ciel. He opens his eyes to glare over his shoulder at Sebastian, but before he can, he sees himself in the mirror. 

He’s naked, and a flush travels from his cheeks down to his navel. His hair is mussed, revealing both his clean and marked eyes, which are blown wide in lust and threatening to spill over with unshed tears. His mouth is open, drool beginning to trickle down his chin, his lips red and swollen. Speaking of red and swollen, his arousal drips precum and twitches visibly, bobbing up and down with Sebastian’s every thrust. And speaking of Sebastian…

Sebastian’s head leans over his, that trademark demon’s smirk serving as a direct contrast to his doe-eyed look of pure, desperate pleasure. He sees Sebastian’s naked hands trail over his body, sees the contract seal as the hand it’s attached to travels down his abdomen and wraps itself around his arousal and… and…

And he’s pushed over the precipice, the heat and pressure building up inside him until he explodes, rocking back and forth between Sebastian’s hand and Sebastian’s member as he comes against the mirror. The whole time, he’s yelling out garbled versions of ‘god’, ‘fuck’, ‘oh’, and ‘Sebastian’. 

Just as he’s relaxing, Sebastian picks up the pace, shoving him against the mirror and thrusting until he’s whining with overstimulation and pleading for reprieve. Finally, Sebastian collapses against him with a groan of his given name, before quickly standing up and pulling out of Ciel, picking him up and taking him to his bath. 

“Now do you see what I mean when I say you look beautiful during sex?” Sebastian says as he watches his master soak. 

Ciel replies by splashing water in his demon’s face. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebaciel + Petplay (but it really turned into a neko fic oops)

Sebastian feels himself begin to salivate, his fangs elongating as he watches Ciel fidget on the bed.

“This is unbearable,” Ciel grumbles. He’s kneeling with his arms crossed, face flushed, dressed in only his white nightshirt. “How will I be able to put on trousers?” 

“I assume you won’t be able to for a while, my lord,” Sebastian answers, unable to hide his leering smile. 

Ciel huffs. “I can’t believe you lent Sieglinde demonic materials for her to use in her chemistry experiments.” 

“My profound apologies,” says Sebastian. “But, if I may speak freely… I am very glad I did.” 

Ciel looks up, notices Sebastian’s greedy gaze and blushes. “You… you  _pervert_!” he says. “I can’t believe… no, actually, I’m not surprised. Just disgusted.” 

“You wound me, my lord,” Sebastian says. 

Ciel ignores him, gingerly lifting his hands to feel the slate-grey cat ears growing out of his head. He gasps at the contact, takes his hands off his ears quickly with a disgruntled, “Ugh.” Next he grabs at the twitching tail growing just above his bottom, and reacts similarly. “Ughhhh…. they’re so goddamn sensitive! This is unbearable.” 

Sebastian inhales deeply as a most bewitching scent permeates the air. It smells like his master’s arousal, but  _stronger_ ; he almost stutters as he speaks, “My lord? Would you consider giving your loyal servant permission to… touch?” 

Ciel looks at him, a flush painting his cheeks. “As if you don’t touch me enough,” he says, but he sounds as if he’s considering it.

“That may be true, master, but I certainly have never had the chance to touch  _those_ before,” Sebastian says, eyeing the ears and tail lustfully. 

Both newfound appendages twitch as Ciel seems to be mulling it over, then droop as he acquiesces, “Fine. But don’t paw at me like a beast, they’re sensi- _nnn_!”

Sebastian strides forward as soon as his master gives him leave, taking his gloves off to stroke the delightfully soft fur of Ciel’s new ears, coaxing high-pitched noises from Ciel’s chinaware throat. 

“Se…Sebas…  _rrrrrr_ ,” Ciel says, his eyelids drooping as he begins to rub his ears against Sebastian’s hands. “ _Rrrrrr, rrrrrrrr.”_

“Young master,” Sebastian says softly after a moment, stilling his hands. “I believe you’re purring.” 

Ciel’s eyes open fully, and the purring ceases. “I am not!” he protests.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow and resumes scratching. Almost instantly, Ciel’s eyes drop to half-mast and he resumes his purring. “Ah, what a beautiful little kitten,” Sebastian says reverently. 

“Shut up,” says Ciel, but he says it devoid of any actual objection, tilting his head into the scratch. His tail begins twitching back and forth, and when Sebastian gently takes it in hand, Ciel moans. “Oh, that feels…”

“How does it feel?” says Sebastian. 

Ciel sighs airily as he leans forward, putting his hands on Sebastian’s chest and actually kneading at the fabric. “So good….” 

“We can do better than good,” Sebastian says. He moves his hands to the globes of Ciel’s ass and cups them, lifting up the nightshirt enough to trace the crack. “May I play with you more, kitten?” 

“Y-you… you may…” Ciel says, trying to sound haughty even as he pushes his ass eagerly against Sebastian’s fingers.

Carefully Sebastian slips a finger in between Ciel’s cheeks, rubbing at that little pink entrance until it relaxes enough for him to push through. Soon after, he adds a second finger and begins lightly thrusting them into Ciel’s tight, slick warmth.

Wait…  _slick_?

Ciel mewls, reaching up to dig his little nails into the back of Sebastian’s neck. After a moment, he becomes accustomed to the probing sensation and starts riding Sebastian’s fingers. “Oh,” he says, pushing his face into Sebastian’s neck. “Oh, oh, oh,  _Sebastian_ …” 

“You’re so  _wet_ , young master,” Sebastian says delightedly, moving his fingers faster as they squelch in the strange liquid. “Your insides have become slick on their own.” 

“Feels… ugh,” says Ciel, bouncing a bit faster on Sebastian’s fingers. “Messy…”

“Yes,” Sebastian says pleasantly, sliding his free hand down his master’s body, caressing Ciel’s every curve. “You’re a very messy little kitten, tonight.”

Ciel moans, ruts his hips once more before crying out. “I’m… I’m… it’s so soon, but I’m going to-” 

“Come on, now, come for me, be a good kitten,” says Sebastian, leaning down to nip at one of Ciel’s ears with his lips, grabbing Ciel’s tail with his free hand and lightly brushing his nails against it.

Ciel shakes and a yowling moan spills out of him as he comes, once again kneading at Sebastian’s chest with his little hands. As soon as he comes down from his orgasm he flops onto the bed, rolling onto his stomach.

Sebastian watches that beautiful tail swish lazily back and forth, feeling his arousal grow almost to dangerous proportions. “Is my lord exhausted for the evening?”

But Ciel has begun to squirm, moving his hips against the bed and making little whining noises. “No,” he says, muffled into the blanket. “I want more.” 

“Perhaps that potion also served as an aphrodisiac,” says Sebastian thoughtfully. Then he smiles wickedly. 

“Or, perhaps the young master is simply in heat.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cielois + Heavy Petting

“Alois, I swear to every god. If you don’t stop bothering me-”

“Whatcha gonna do about it? Hmmm?” 

For the last hour, Ciel has been trying to write up a letter to the head of the Irish branch of the Funtom company, a letter demanding updates on the new additions to the factory. 

But he was a fool for thinking he could get any work done at all on the day Alois Trancy was to visit the Phantomhive Manor. 

At first, he played nice; but the paperwork would not wait. Excusing himself from tea, he walked upstairs to his office, hoping that Alois would be content with the countless pastries Sebastian prepared.

He had hoped in vain. 

Once more he feels a slender finger poke at his side, and once more he twitches and swats Alois’s hand away. “Alois, for the last time. Leave me be _.”_

 _“_ But  _Cielllll,”_  whines Alois, wrapping his arms around Ciel’s shoulders, rubbing his head against the back of Ciel’s. “I’m so  _bored_.” 

Ciel sighs, yanking Alois’s hands off of him. “As an Earl I have responsibilities, Alois.” 

“I’m an Earl, too,” says Alois, running his hands up and down Ciel’s biceps. “And I don’t have any nasty responsibilities.”

“Yes, and you’re incredibly unfit for your position,” says Ciel. “Just leave me be for an hour or so, and then–” 

“Too long!” Alois says, jumping up on the desk and sprawling out on it.

Ciel watches his papers get crumpled and crushed, absolutely speechless. 

Alois seems to notice Ciel’s less-than-favourable reaction, and his eyes widen. “Oh, I… Ciel, geez, I’m sorry…” he says gingerly. “I didn’t mean…” 

“My  _papers_ ,” says Ciel. 

“I can fix them!” Alois insists, jumping off the desk and attempting to straighten up the mess. “I can–” Ciel shoves him aside, pushes the papers off the desk in one swoop of his arms. “Ciel?” 

Grabbing Alois by the lapels of his violet waistcoat, Ciel pushes him onto the desk, clambering up to crouch in between his legs. “You are such a  _brat.”_

“Ciel?” Alois says again. He sounds frightened, but his wide eyes and slight hopeful smile communicate that he’s realized he’s getting his way. 

“Can’t leave me alone for one measly hour, can you?” says Ciel, fisting a hand in Alois’s hair and leaning in to kiss him roughly. 

“Mmmmm!” Alois moans in surprise; he tenses for a moment before wrapping his arms around Ciel’s shoulders and opening his mouth, allowing Ciel’s tongue in so he can suck on it. 

Ciel pulls away, only to place a knee in between Alois’s legs and press it firmly into Alois’s crotch, prompting a soft yelp from Alois’s pretty parted lips. “Wanted some attention, did you?” 

“Oh, Ciel,” Alois sighs, grinning as he pushes his hips forward. “I did, I really did. All I wanted was attention…” 

“Well, I guess you win,” says Ciel. He moves down Alois’s lanky body, begins kneading at Alois’s growing erection with his hands. 

“Fuck,” whines Alois, desperate and needy. “Fuck, more, Ciel. Take off… take off my clothes…” 

Ciel lets out a bark of laughter. “But, my dear Earl Trancy, I’m afraid we don’t have  _time_ to undress. As I told you, I really am very busy.” 

“But… but,” says Alois, pouting even as he squirms with pleasure. 

“But nothing,” says Ciel. “You’re going to come in your trousers or you’re not coming at all.” He brings his mouth down to Alois’s crotch, begins licking and sucking at the bulge. 

“Bu- oh, Ciel, oh  _fuck,_ Ciel, oh! OH!” Alois cries, beginning to writhe as Ciel continues. “Oh, oh, oh,  _OH….”_

 

* * *

 

“You do realise that all you’ve done is encouraged my bad behavior,” Alois informs Ciel, as he watches the sullen Earl sort the now-quite-disheveled paperwork from his seat on the floor. “Especially since you let me get you off as well.” 

Ciel growls, purposely avoiding Alois’s gaze. His pants feel sticky. 


End file.
